Arsenal
The Arsenal Discipline is designed to be a jack of all trades combatant with focus on support and damage. Arsenal Skills: The Arsenal gains a bonus on Craft (Pharmaceuticals), Heal and Perception of +1 for every 3 Levels of Titan they posses. Arsenal Feat: The Arsenal gets Craft Pharmaceuticals as a bonus feat. Arsenal Modules: *Note: The arsenal has proficiency with any device or module that can be used as a weapon. Gauntlet Modules: * Narthecium: This device is designed to be a medics tool kit and allowing the user to quickly administer Pharmaceuticals and potions. It can also be used as a weapon by utilizing poisons in the reserves. The device is a hardened needle made out of adamantine attached to multiple reservoirs. The device can hold the equivalent of 5 potions, alchemical creations, pharmaceuticals, or poison. It has a quick inject system that can empty all of the contents at once. When using this to inject poison it increases the dc by 2 for every 2 extra doses used. The needles is a melee weapon that does 1d4 +str points of damage. This device also counts as a trauma pack. * Laser Repeater: The arsenal designs a Micro laser in his gauntlet that does 2d6 points of fire damage per shot. The device uses its own power supply and can use any type of battery. ** Laser Repeater: Damage: 2d6 Fire Range: 30 Ft Critical: X2 Ammo: 10 per charge Fire Mode: Single / Autofire Special: Touch * Demolition Kit: This device scans a structure and finds weak points in its construction allowing the Arsenal to use Knowledge (Engineering) DC 25 to ignore half of the targets hardness. The scanner gives a +5 circumstance bonus to the check. The user can also make charges that can damage objects. These count as the alchemist bombs and do 1d6 per 2 Titan levels which stack with alchemist bombs. The Titan can make 3 + INT bombs per day. *Note these bombs cannot be used as a weapon unless the Arsenal also has the Alchemist bomb class feature. Helmet Module: * Threat Display: This device overlaps the Power armors HUD and points out any vulnerabilities or weaknesses the target has. By making a DC 25 Perception check against the target you can grant a +3 bonus on attacks and damage for you and your allies. The Threat display grants a +5 bonus to these checks. Greaves Module: * Temperature Regulator: The Power Armour automatically maintains the Arsenal's temperature. This allows the user to function in any temperature extremes and grants a resistance of 5 to cold and fire damage. * Auto Injector: This functions as a medlance that can hold the equivalent of 5 potions or pharmaceuticals. Furthermore it can monitor the users vital statistics to automatically apply a potion or pharmaceutical to the Arsenal. Due to the nature of the device it is cumbersome and takes 5 rounds per dose to reload. Chest Module: * Smoke Discharger: This device allows the Arsenal to create a effect similar to a fog cloud. The Smoke Discharger utilizes specially designed smoke grenades. This provides 50% concealment for everyone within a 30 foot radius of the Arsenal for 10 rounds. The Arsenal can create 3 + INT Smoke Grenades per day. * Shoulder Cannon: This device is a over powered energy weapon that uses it own battery. It is designed so that the Arsenal can mount it on either his left or right side and allows the arsenal to make a extra attack at his highest attack bonus with the cannon. ** Shoulder Cannon: Damage: 6d8 Fire Range: 30 Ft Critical: X2 Ammo: 1 per 2 charges Fire Mode: Single Special: Touch, Energy Glutton *** Energy Glutton: When using this device with Paragon it still drains charges but the cost is reduced to 1 per shot that can be drained from the power armors own supply.